


The Flower Werewolf

by timelordderpy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Attack, Big Brothers, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Fear, Flowers, Horror, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: A young timid and shy girl from a small town is bitten by a werewolf





	The Flower Werewolf

In a small town called Howlville, there lived a young shy and timid girl named Flower. She lives with her mom Ella, her dad Henry, and her overprotective older brother Roy. Flower had gotten her name because of how much she loves to pick flowers, and the fact that some people mentioned that she always smells like flowers. She’s also known to be very jumpy and scared of all most everything, which also explains why Roy is so overprotective. Roy really loves his little sister and doesn’t want to see her get hurt. You would always see these two together constantly, these two are an inseparable pair. Whenever Flower is out picking flowers with her brother, Roy would always sit next to her in the grass and watch her make flower crowns. Flower also loves to play with animals,except for dogs.   
  
One day when Roy took her to the park she saw a little dog wondering around sniffing the grass. Flower saw the little puppy and really wanted to pet him, so she walked over to the dog and held out her hand. But suddenly the little dog jumped a tried to bit her, Flower pulled her hand back just in time. The dog started growling at her and that made Flower terrified, she immediately ran off and clung to Roy’s leg crying. So Roy picked up Flower and decided that they had been out long enough and headed home, still a little relieved that his little sister didn’t get bit for all he knew that dog could of had rabies. Since then Flower has been terrified of dogs and that experience had also changed the idea in what her parents were going to get her for a pet, Henry had thought of getting her a guinea pig, Ella and Roy agreed and Flower loved her new pet and named her Daisy.   
  
A few days later went by as usual, Roy and Flower both go to school while their parents go to work. Ella works as a fashionista and Henry is a contractor. After Roy gets out of school his little sister will always be right there waiting for him, he really loves his little sister and during their walks home he always lets Flower ride on shoulders, Flower loves her big brother so much.   
  
But one day Flower and Roy were out a little later than usual they were about to leave when Roy had told Flower to stay outside while he went to use the restroom. While waiting outside Flower got started on her flower crown that she was going to surprise her brother with when he got out, when she suddenly heard a strange sound. Now Flower would usually listen to her brother when he told her to stay put but her curiosity got the better of her and she went to take a look. When Flower got to the bushes to where she had heard the strange noise, she leaned in forward and looked. Suddenly…   
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

a huge monstrous dog jumped out and attacked her. The huge beast latched onto her arm and refused to let go. Little Flower screamed as loud as she could trying to shake the beast off of her, but to no avail.   
  
A few moments later Roy walks out of the restroom and was shocked to find his little sister wasn’t where he left her fearing for the worst he started searching around frantically looking for her calling her name repeatedly.   
  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”   
  
Roy jumped when he heard the terrifying scream and knew exactly who that voice belonged to... Flower. Roy immediately rushed over to where he heard the scream and what he saw made his heart break. A huge monstrous dog right on top of his baby sister, it’s teeth clenching her arm as she screams and struggles to shake the beast off. Roy, acting quickly grabbed a huge tree branch, raced over to the beast and started beating it forcing the monster to let go of his sister’s arm, after hitting the beast right in it’s jaw the monster released Flower’s arm howled at Roy and took off running into the woods. Waiting for monster to be out of sight Roy dropped the stick and rushed over to his sister, picking her up in his arms and rushed her to the nearest hospital.   
  
After about an hour at the hospital a nurse came out and informed Roy that his sister was going to be OK and it’s alright to take her home, but had also informed him that she was pretty freaked out and that he shouldn’t leave her alone tonight. Like Roy was even planning to leave his sister alone at all after what had just happened. Roy picked up Flower in his arms and walked out the hospital after signing the release forms.   
  
Once inside their house, both of their parent were working late tonight so he and Flower were home alone tonight, Roy had set Flower in her bed, gave her goodnight kiss on her forehead and waited for her to fall asleep. After he was certain that Flower was fast asleep Roy sighed in relief and closed his sister’s bedroom door, that was too close that beast could have done so much worse to her. But what he doesn’t know is that this had already gotten much much worse because tonight is a full moon.   
  
Inside Flower’s room, Flower was tossing and turning in bed sweating a lot she fell out of her bed and starting grunting and growling. Flower’s hand started changing stretching and growing claws, hers legs started bending in strange ways as her feet grow claws as well, her mouth stretching out to a huge length, her teeth growing sharper, hair forming all over her body, her ears change becoming pointer, she began sprouting a tail. She started screaming as the pain became too much and her eyes changing to a deep yellow, and then   
  
“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWL!!!”   
  
Roy jump at the sudden noise he rushed to his sister’s room and slowly creaked open the door…   
  
“F-Flower?”  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”


End file.
